


Ardour

by Lydia_Bennet



Series: Слова, Слова, Слова [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Bennet/pseuds/Lydia_Bennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ardour: <br/>существительное <br/>сильное чувство любви, увлеченности кем-либо; пыл; страсть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardour

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ardour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102717) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 



— Мне нужно слово из шести букв, означающее «сильное чувство любви или увлеченности кем-либо». Начинается с «А».  
Не отрываясь от микроскопа, Шерлок бормочет что-то себе под нос.  
— Что?  
— A-r-d-o-u-r, Джон, существительное, времен Среднего Английского* языка, примерно 1350-1400 годы…  
Он поднимается из-за стола, направляясь к креслу Джона. Забирая газету из рук своего блоггера, он удобно устраивается у него на коленях.  
— Например… — полный огня взгляд Джона отвлекает Шерлока.  
— Ммммм… Какой вид увлеченности ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ну, мы могли бы узнать об этом здесь, — Шерлок медленно развязывает халат Джона, спускаясь поцелуями от его подбородка к шее и ниже. — Или… мы могли бы…  
— … пойти… в спальню? — выдыхает Джон.  
— Мммм… Да, пожалуй.  
— А твой эксперимент?  
— Он может и подождать, как думаешь?

**Author's Note:**

> *Средний английский относится к разновидности разговорного английского языка, распростроненного после нормандского завоевания (1066) и до конце XV века.


End file.
